Emociones de un Slytherin solitario
by Azulz Friki
Summary: Angustia. Esperanza. Impaciencia. Miedo. Inseguridad. Cinco cosas que Severus Snape sintió durante toda su vida y te contaré en 155 palabras cada una de ellas. [Severus/Lily unidireccional]
1. Amistad cortada (Angustia)

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de JK Rowling. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Emoción**: Angustia.

**Personaje elegido:** Severus Snape.

**Formato elegido:** 155w.

* * *

**_EMOCIONES DE UN SLYTHERIN SOLITARIO_**

_Por Azul y Amarillo_

* * *

**Amistad cortada**

Le había dicho sangresucia a Lily. _A su Lily_. No tenía ni idea porqué esas palabras habían salido de su boca, como un torbellino furioso. Quizás fue el deseo de ser aceptado en su grupo de amigos que deseaban ser mortífagos, que le reprochaban su amistad con ella.

Miró con tristeza e impotencia la sala común. Estaba en un silencio abismal, todo en orden. Tragó saliva con dificultad y siguió matándose de remordimiento.

La discusión después de aquello tampoco había sido agradable. Ella había cortado todos sus lazos con él de inmediato, como separándolos con una tijera filuda. Le llamó por su apellido, y sus ojos —esos hermosos ojos verdes—, lo habían mirado con odio. Resentimiento. Ira.

Después de eso, Severus no podía sentirse más destrozado. La pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su mente mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Quería llorar por mucho rato.

¿Por qué le había llamado sangresucia?


	2. Ojos verdes (Esperanza)

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de JK Rowling. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Emoción**: Esperanza.

**Personaje elegido:** Severus Snape.

**Formato elegido:** 155w.

* * *

_**EMOCIONES DE UN SLYTHERIN SOLITARIO**_

_Por Azul y Amarillo_

* * *

**Ojos verdes**

Severus miraba, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, a la niña que lo acompañaba. El pelo de ella, que parecía una cascada de lava, era muy largo. Pero lo que más le gustaba a él eran sus ojos, esos ojos que eran dos pequeñas y vívidas esmeraldas. Verlos lo esperanzaba, prendía una lámpara en su interior.

Solo deseaba ir con ella a Hogwarts y olvidar su mala vida, los gritos angustiosos, el sonido del cristal rompiéndose. Deseaba una mejor vida en el colegio. Y ver los ojos inocentes, infantiles y alegres de Lily le hacían pensar que no todo en su vida era una basura.

— ¿Sev?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Importa mucho ser hijo de _muggles_?

—…No, da igual.

Severus esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese así. No quería que las personas de "sangre pura" insultasen a Lily. No quería ver esos ojos verdes, siempre alegres, entristecidos por esos estúpidos insultos.

—Bien. Estaba preocupada por eso.


	3. La elección (Impaciencia)

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de JK Rowling. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Emoción**: Impaciencia.

**Personaje elegido:** Severus Snape.

**Formato elegido:** 155w.

* * *

_**EMOCIONES DE UN SLYTHERIN SOLITARIO**_

_Por Azul y Amarillo_

* * *

**La elección**

Severus quería —y según él, debía— estar en Slytherin. Su madre había estado allí, y quería que ella estuviese orgullosa de su hijo.

—Snape, Severus.

Se sentó en la butaca y le pusieron el sombrero. Éste habló en su cabeza:

—Muy interesante…Puedes ser un Slytherin, eres muy astuto y ambicioso, pero también puedes ir a Gryffindor con tu amiga, Lily. Eres muy valiente.

"Prefiero ir a Slytherin".

— ¿Para enorgullecer a tu madre, no?

"Acaba de una vez, Sombrero. Y no me pongas en Gryffindor".

—Nunca ha funcionado una amistad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, pequeño. Siempre se han roto por los prejuicios y las rivalidades.

"Pues seremos los primeros en lograrlo".

—Bueno, pero no pienses que no estuviste advertido.

El Sombrero Seleccionador se quedó un momento en silencio hasta anunciar a todo el Gran Comedor:

— ¡Slytherin!

El chico sonrió levemente al bajarse de la butaca. El sombrero lo había sacado de quicio; Severus era algo impaciente.


	4. Infancia de miedos (Miedo)

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de JK Rowling. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Emoción**: Miedo.

**Personaje elegido:** Severus Snape.

**Formato elegido:** 155w.

* * *

_**EMOCIONES DE UN SLYTHERIN SOLITARIO**_

_Por Azul y Amarillo_

* * *

**Infancia de miedos**

— ¡Los magos deberían pudrirse en el infierno! —escuchó Severus a su padre.

—T-Tobias…—oyó musitar a su madre, con voz apenas audible.

Sintió el sonido del cristal al romperse y tembló, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas en un intento vano de calmarse. Oyó el grito ahogado de su madre. Se estremeció furiosamente e intentó controlar la gama de acciones que quería hacer: insultar a su padre, llorar, gritar, chillar. Suspiró, agobiado y temeroso.

Su madre apareció minutos después, con una sonrisa claramente triste en el rostro. Se acercó a Severus y se puso de cuclillas. Dejó su mano izquierda inerte al lado, mientras revolvía el pelo de su hijo con la derecha. El niño no pudo evitar notar un resplandor lúgubre carmesí en la otra mano.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, hijo. Lo estoy.

—Pero…

—Estoy bien, Severus. Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también, mamá.

Severus escuchó un grito incoherente. Su madre tembló y volvió a la cocina.


	5. Caminando por los pasillos (Inseguridad)

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de JK Rowling. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Emoción**: Inseguridad.

**Personaje elegido:** Severus Snape.

**Formato elegido:** 155w.

* * *

_**EMOCIONES DE UN SLYTHERIN SOLITARIO**_

_Por Azul y Amarillo_

* * *

**Caminando por los pasillos**

Severus, en el futuro, se consideraría en primer año como un cobarde y un tonto.

Todo el tiempo, desde su segundo y no muy agradable contacto con Potter, miraba a un lado a otro por los pasillos, inseguro, vacilando en cada paso. Como si Potter y Black pudiesen aparecer de repente y lanzarle hechizos.

Eso hacía, mientras caminaba mirando una y otra vez hacia los lados, con expresión temerosa en el rostro. Les temía, no mucho, pero se sentía inseguro al verse enfrentándolos.

Siguió avanzando, de camino a la sala de Pociones —su asignatura favorita—, cuando aparecieron Potter y su amigo, Black.

—Oh —susurró el de anteojos, sonriendo socarrona y burlonamente—. ¿Ves lo que yo veo, Sirius?

— ¿A Quejicus? Claro que sí, James.

Severus gruñó mientras apretaba sus puños, poniendo sus nudillos blancos. Escuchó como Potter decía algo y su cuerpo se volvió rígido como una tabla. Los dos se largaron, sonriendo.

"Demonios".


End file.
